


The Bubbler!

by callmeakumatized



Series: "What Happened Next?" Mondays! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Gift for a Model Citizen, Hawk Moth Regrets, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, everything, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/pseuds/callmeakumatized
Summary: What would have happened if Nino never became the Bubbler? Marinette is still tripping over her words (and herself), and Alya is so done with her bestie. And what DID happen to all the adults when Nino WAS Akumatized? Hawk Moth answers that question in a special appearance in the BONUS at the end...and he will regret everything he did to try to ruin his son's birthday!





	The Bubbler!

**Author's Note:**

> So usually these one-shots/drabbles are true-to-form "What Happened Next?", but this one is partially a "This is Probably what Should Have Happened, Really."

"Dude, _seriously_?" Nino spat, shaking his head incredulously. "Has your dad _always_ been such a _downer_? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and want to party a little."

Adrien watched the bubbles Nino had blown fly into the air, pushed by a current they couldn't control.

Nino noticed the wistful expression on Adrien's face.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too," Adrien said with a shrug. His eyes looked down. "At least I tried."

Nino cringed inwardly. No one should be down on their birthday!

"It's your b-day, dude! We'll figure something out!" Nino touched Adrien's shoulder. The best friends were about to share a smile when a girl came swinging around the corner.

Nino suppressed a chuckle for Marinette's sake. Her posture spoke volumes; she looked like she had just been pushed onto a brightly lit stage without warning, and he would bet money that Alya was around the corner, the mastermind behind Marinette's sudden appearance.

Marinette blinked a few times before waving uncomfortably to the two friends standing there. Well, Nino thought she _meant_ to wave to both of them, but she only had eyes for the birthday boy.

"Hey!" she squeaked out.

"Hey," Adrien waved back, equally awkward. He seemed to notice how Marinette's eyes were only really on him.

Nino watched with humor as Marinette tried to sputter out coherent sentences; she was failing miserably. As she went on for a moment, and then as Chloé came to say her part (not to be outdone by Marinette), Nino's mind wandered. He started to get an idea for a birthday present that even a model would appreciate.

After Adrien left to get into the car (Nino noticed the sad look smeared all over his face), Nino walked casually around the corner of the stairs. His suspicions from earlier were confirmed. While Marinette still laid in a weird position on the sidewalk, scowling, Alya was indeed right around the corner, shaking her head in shame.

"Hey, ladies," started Nino. "I got a plan for my man, Adrien, but I'm gonna need your help."

qpqpqpqpqp

To say Adrien was confused would be an understatement.

But when the doors opened, to say he was _overwhelmed_ would have been the understatement of a lifetime.

Feelings came faster than words, gratitude being in the forefront. There before him, in the upstairs apartment of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, were all of his classmates.

And balloons. And silly hats. And a cake.

Tears pricked Adrien's eyes and a smile crossed his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADRIEN!"

It was the best birthday. Ever.

_Fin!_

**BONUS!**

Hawk Moth laughed wickedly, closing his eyes in overpowering mirth.

If his eyes had been opened, he might have been able to see it coming.

"BWUAHAHAHAHA!" he continued. "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHHHHH! WHAT! _NO_!"

But it was too late. The greenish bubble had snatched him up and he began his ascent out his window to float above the city.

Hawk Moth crossed his arms and sat in an _evil_ pout, regretting every decision to "Akuma" today.

"Blasted teenager hooligans…."

He tried to sit as dignified as an evil genius could while floating in a bubble, hoping, for once, that Ladybug and Chat Noir succeeded today.

And hoping they did so _quickly_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you leave a comment, I will converse.  
> Leave suggestions - I love them!  
> And I love YOU, Random Citizen! 8)  
> -Maki  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own "Miraculous!: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" or any of its characters.)  
> (Originally posted on FanFiction.net.)


End file.
